An Endearing Comfort
by charming writer
Summary: Castiel gets too close for comfort when he comforts Melissa whose sick & pregnant with his child after the events of "A Human Experience" & has to walk away before it gets any worse.


**An Endearing Comfort **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Supernatural as they belong to Eric Kripe & MC G but I do own Melissa Hale whose my own creation from Charmed. **

**Authors Note: ****The story at the start is set 6 months after "A Human Experience" but will then, go into a flashback & come back into the future afterwards. In this the consequences which wouldn't happen in the previous story have happened when in Melissa finds out she's pregnant with Castiel's baby & tells him what happened which he reacts to in a calm unfathomed way but later on starts doubting his orders & gods work when he gets too close to Mel when she's sick & he comforts & tries to help her. **

**Extra Notes:**** Piper & Chris who Mel now knows is her brother will be in this story to but not mainly so. **

Halliwell Lounge March 2004

_Melissa 6 months pregnant sitting up on the couch curled up with a blanket over herself, stares into the roaring fire blazing ahead of her in the fireplace. Feeling her chest constricting she puts her hands over her mouth & coughs out loudly. Taking a Kleenex tissue outta the box she's blows on her nose roughly then places the used tissue on the table with the other ones all laid about. Hearing footsteps behind her a figure comes up revealing her younger brother Chris in a top & jeans. _

Chris: Hey you alright sis?

Melissa: Fine yeah Chris whaddya doing here?

Chris: Just wanted to look in "The Book In The Of Shadows" but make sure I didn't disturb anyone first.

Melissa: Well moms out with Greg the fireman Aunt Paige's with Richard & Wyatt's with dad up there so you've no worry's there. You could've orbed to the attic you know.

Chris: Yeah but I wanted to check up on you first & see how you were.

Melissa: Well I'm fine Chris like I said.

Chris: Mel hello your 6 months pregnant & have a cough & a cold which isn't good for you or the baby & taking that.

_He points to the mug with the cup of cough & cold relief in it._

Chris: Doesn't help either.

_Talking graspingly Melissa answers him. _

Melissa (Graspingly) It's a cough & cold relief Chris not Poison Ivy & perfectly safe for pregnant women to use thank you.

Chris: Oh yeah how do you know?

Melissa: Hello? Work in a hospital covering when ever needed & it says it's ok to use on the label.

Chris: I can't believe you're pregnant anyway I mean you said there'd be no consequences & what not & so did he.

Melissa: Yeah & like I said to mom the pills not a 100% accurate.

Chris: But so far he hasn't been a part of your life or its.

_Coughing again Melissa answers._

Melissa: He's an angel of the lord Chris what do you expect. He has other charges besides me & he's doing gods work it's understandable. Besides he has seen baby pictures of him so he hasn't totally been out of its life.

Chris: Yeah but I don't like it when fathers aren't a part of their kids lives that's all.

_Melissa feels anger from him through her empathy. _

Melissa: Whaddya mean Chris?

_She leans forward instinctively & goes to touch him on the right arm. _

Melissa: Are you ok? Talk to me.

_Looking at her he pulls away from Melissa._

Chris: Nothing I'm fine sis.

Melissa: No you're not fine Chris your angry I feel it.

Chris: Stop reading my emotions okay.

Melissa: Well if you want me to do that Chris then sort out whatever issues you have with dad because I know you have those from the way you act around him. I mean what did he do to do in the future that makes you hate him so much?

Chris: Just leave it alone okay sis.

Melissa: Fine if you don't wanna talk to me that's, your business I was only just trying to help.

_Seeing her a little upset Chris looks at her apologetically. _

Chris: Look I didn't mean to take it out on you sis it's just hard to talk about it.

_Looking up he hears the Elders calling him. _

Chris: Err dammit.

_Melissa speaking points towards her protruding stomach._

Melissa: Hey not in front of your future nephew please.

_Then upwards towards the heavens. _

Melissa: Or the lord, thank you.

Chris: Oh sorry sis didn't mean to.

Melissa: That's okay. Hey why do you feel guilty going up there anyway? If it's about Wyatt you should do it could be important.

Chris: Yeah but I can't leave you here alone can I, I mean what if a demon attacked?

Melissa: I'm only sick Chris not an invalid & I do have my powers you know.

Chris: Yeah but you can't channel any with your empathy in your state.

Melissa: Then you'll just have to come down & orb me out won't you.

Chris: Or your guardian angel could help if he ever actually came here.

Melissa: That's not a very nice thing to say about Cas Chris.

Chris: Well I'm only telling you the truth sis.

_Holding her hands up to the forehead Melissa answers back. _

Melissa: Yeah well maybe you should just go then you're starting to give me a headache.

Chris: Okay then fine. See you later sis.

Melissa: Yes see you later then bro.

_Turning away Chris orbs up to Elder Land. Leaning back weakly into the couch Melissa turning her head solemnly towards the fireplace lets her mind wander back to 6 months ago. _

Halliwell Bathroom 23rd October 2003 

_Melissa's standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a pregnancy test in her hand. The stick drops onto to the floor & lands with a thud. Hearing this outside Piper walks into the bathroom to investigate. _

Piper: (Concerned) Are you okay sweetie?

_Seeing the pregnancy test on the floor she picks it up looking at it not believing her eyes. _

Piper: Oh my god you're pregnant Mel? Are you sure?

_Seeing her reflection in the mirror Melissa turns round & talks to Piper._

Melissa: Yes I took 2 tests before that.

_She points to the other used pregnancy tests in the waste bin which also say positive on them._

Piper: But how? I thought there were no consequences you said he said.

Melissa: Yes I know.

Piper: Oh my god you didn't use protection like last time did you like when you did it with Sam?

Melissa: Hello the pills not 100% accurate mom women still get pregnant even though there taking them.

_Raising her right hand Piper smoothes it through her long brown hair. _

Piper: So whaddya goanna do then?

Melissa: I don't know I'm just trying to get my head round it yet.

Piper: Are you goanna tell him?

Melissa: Well he has a right to know yes. What he does with that's his choice.

Golden Gate Park Few Days Later

_Standing alone near a bench Melissa looking upwards towards the sky speaks out. _

Melissa: Castiel it's me Melissa I need to talk to you its important. Can you hear me?

_Lowering her head Melissa waits for a reply. Feeling a gust of wind behind her she turns round seeing the angel dressed in his usual black tie suit & cream trench coat. _

Castiel: Yes Melissa I'm here. What is it you wanna talk about?

_Looking downward she moves slowly towards him. _

Melissa: I don't really know how to say this but I suppose I should just come out with it anyway. When you were human that night & we made cardinal bliss a mark was left behind it afterwards.

_Not knowing what she's said Castiel looks at her quizitively._

Castiel: (Quizitively) Mark?

Melissa: A baby. It left a baby.

_Not believing what he's hearing Castiel speaks._

Castiel: You're pregnant?

Melissa: Yes I took 3 tests a few days ago which confirmed it. Listen if you don't wanna be apart of the babies, life I understand I mean it wasn't planned or anything & I was just returning a favour for you which you had done so for me & your works very important as are your charges I just thought you should know what was going on & that I'm keeping it despite what happened. But if you do wanna be part of its life then you're more than welcome to be so.

Castiel: Right I see thank you.

Melissa: No problems. Listen I've a music client soon so I should get going.

Castiel: Yes of course.

_He looks downward at the grass. _

Melissa: I'll see you around hopefully sometime then or whatever.

Castiel: Okay then.

Melissa: Right. Goodbye then.

_Looking up Castiel talks to her._

Castiel: Goodbye Melissa.

_Turning round she walks away from the park area towards the car park arena leaving Castiel just standing there behind her. _

Haliwell Lounge

_Cut back to the evening Melissa recalling the events from before looking at the fire feeling queasy still coughs her heart out then after blowing her nose snuggles under the blanket more & turns her head sideways left. Feeling a gust of wind behind her she moans a little. _

Melissa: Err come back later I'm not well & getting a headache.

_Squinting, her eyes shut she, tries keeping them closed. The figure moves slowly forward & sits down next door to her & puts a reassuring hand on her right shoulder. Melissa feeling this tries pulling away but can't wearingly do so._

Melissa: (Moaning) Mmm whaddya want Cas?

Castiel: I'm just making sure if you're alright.

Melissa: I'm coughing & blowing my nose & am now getting a headache of course I'm not alright.

Castiel: You will get better Melissa you're a strong woman.

Melissa: Oh really. Checking up on me are you? You sound worse than Chris. Huh he probably sent you because he couldn't come himself.

Castiel: No-one sent me Melissa I came by myself.

_Leaning forward she sips a bit of the cough & cold relief from out of the cup then leans back again. _

Melissa: Oh right I thought since you hadn't really been part of my or our child's life which I don't blame you for by the way it's just surprising you know.

Castiel: Just because I haven't been here often Mel doesn't mean I don't care. You are carrying my child which concerns me even though it shouldn't.

_Turning round slowly she looks on at him. _

Melissa: Why?

Castiel: Because my superiors don't like me having doubts as it questions my judgment & stops me from doing my job properly.

Melissa: But having feelings Cas makes you do your job better because it helps you understand people more. I was close hearted myself before I meet Sam & wouldn't let anyone in because I was worried they wouldn't understand or accept me if they knew who I really was. Had I not opened my heart up I would've become bitter & twisted & who knows what path I would've taken & sins I would've committed against god.

_Looking at her Castiel smiles a little. Mel notices this. _

Melissa: What is it Castiel?

Castiel: I'm surprised no-ones gone out with you that's, all.

Melissa: Why?

Castiel: Because if they got to know you they'd find out what big heart you have & comforting words you give.

Melissa: Well I am an empath you know.

Castiel: Yes but you'd know the right things to say even if you weren't one though.

Melissa: Well thank you for that compliment Cas it's much taken. Hey why you so concerned about my love life anyway it's their problem if they don't wanna go out with me because I'm pregnant with some other guys kid even though I'm not with him.

_Curling her right hand up Melissa puts it against her mouth & coughs again. _

Castiel: I was just curious that's all.

_Squinting, her eyes Melissa, feels a little something inside him. _

Melissa: (Squinting, Eyes) Really hmm? Your not in love in with me, are you Cas?

_Looking at her Castiel appears a little shocked._

Castiel: (Shocked) What? No of course not.

Melissa: Wow my power must be going wonky then hey.

_Feeling her head pound a little Melissa leans downward resting it against her legs as she holds onto her forehead also. _

Melissa: (Moaning) Err I wish I this would go away. Morning sickness I could take but not this. God hates me I know he does.

_Putting his right hand on Melissa's back Castiel rubs it up & down trying to reassure & comfort her. _

Castile: God doesn't hate you Mel he thinks very highly of you as he does all his children. 

Melissa: Then why does bad stuff happen? & don't tell me I know the bad has to come with the good otherwise there'd be no balance.

_She lifts her head up & looks onward again._

Melissa: Which I don't mind just not when it's like this.

_Taking another Kleenex tissue she blows her nose out then puts the tissue down & leans back against the couch turning her head towards Castiel & closes her eyes. Seeing her shiver a little Castiel pulls the blanket up & moves close to Melissa & places it over them as he moves his arms up & down trying to warm her up. Seeing the peaceful features on her face Castiel leans forward & kisses Melissa on the lips as his right hand touches her right cheek & his wings outstretch themselves & wrap around her. Feeling the warm breath of his face Melissa responds back as Castiel's right hand slowly travels down her body past her massive breasts & to her medium sized stomach which he caresses slowly & softly up & around ward. Feeling this Melissa deepens the kiss & curls her right hand upon the right side of his face but stops doing so when Castiel feeling a kick press up against his hand from within takes it away from Melissa's body whilst breaking apart from her as his wings retract & he opens his eyes up shocked expression on his face as she slowly opens her eyes up to & looks at his expression also. Backing away Castiel talks. _

Castiel: I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry I don't know what came over me.

Melissa: No it's alright Cas I shouldn't have responded back.

Castiel: Angel's & their charges being together, is incontestable unlike witches & White Lighters. They get punished for that or worse lose their grace.

Melissa: No I understand I wouldn't want that happening to you.

Castiel: I should never have come here.

Melissa: Right of course.

_She looks a little downhearted at that then back up at Castiel. _

Castiel: & I couldn't love you even if I wanted to.

Melissa: No absolutely.

Castiel: Plus you're carrying my son & I must stop that before it gets any worse. 

_Melissa nods sadly in acknowledgment. Castiel gets up & goes to leave. _

Melissa: Castiel.

_He turns back & looks at Melissa._

Castiel: Yes Melissa?

Melissa: Even if you think you shouldn't be here it's alright having feelings & doubts despite what other people think. It doesn't make you any less angelic than you already are it makes you more human.

_Smiling at her answer a little Castiel turns around & leaves in a gust of a wind leaving Melissa pondering upon what's just happened. _

The End


End file.
